Harvest Moon: Symphony of the Bells
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: When Molly and her twin brother move to Castanet to help their older siblings on their farm, the last thing she expects is to be dubbed the savior of the island and chosen by the Goddess to ring the five elemental bells! She has to do this, work on the farm, and somehow juggle a social life, while on a time limit. Will Molls be able to do it? Pairings decided but not announced.
1. Prologue: One Big, Happy Family

**This chapter (if I can even call it that) is basically just back story. It only shows the relation between the Saunders family, so you may skip it. You may be a bit confused later on, but I'm sure you'll catch up.**

One Big, Happy Family 

_Third Person P.O.V._

To say that the Saunders family was big would be an understatement.

The strong line of farmers really started when Peter "Pete" Lewis Saunders learned his father, Jacob, died and came to take his place in the small town of Forget-Me-Not Valley. In a few short weeks, he fell in love with the local barmaid, Muffy Daniels, and the two were wed the following spring. Soon, little Jack Alexander was born, followed shortly by twins Jill Leah and Claire Marie. When their parents passed away, Jack and Jill stayed on the family farm while Claire moved to nearby Mineral Town to take over a farm whose owner also recently died.

While Jack and Jill worked away on the family farm, they both found love—Jack in the mischievous Witch Princess, rival to the Harvest Goddess, and Jill in Skye, a phantom thief that liked to poke fun at the townspeople. The house was quickly renovated to house two families, not one. Meanwhile, Claire also fell in love with the lonely young man who worked at the winery in Mineral Town, Cliff Brown. Soon, Jack and the Witch Princess had their first birth—twins named Kassey Jacob and Angela Lauren, followed shortly by Claire and Cliff's oldest, a boy named Mark Ashton. Next came another set of twins to Jack, Kevin Travis and Molly Elizabeth, and Jill and Skye's only child was born within a month by the name Chelsea Anna. Finally, Rachel Nina was born to Claire and Cliff.

The cousins were all very close to each other for their formative years. Being the oldest, Angela and Kassey set off first. They found an island called Castanet that needed a farm, and they snatched the opportunity. Next, Mark found a home on the Sunshine Islands. Molly and Kevin joined their siblings when they turned eighteen. Chelsea decided she didn't want the farm life and began going to a university. Rachel found a home in Echo Village and started a farm there.

This story follows Molly and her siblings on Castanet.


	2. Chapter 1: Story of the Bells

Chapter One: Story of the Bells

_Third Person P.O.V._

Molly sighed and tapped her foot on the wooden dock, crossing her slender arms over her breasts. Her shoulder-length copper hair glinted in the early spring sunlight as the breeze rustled her natural curls and she blew her fluffy bangs out of her eyes. Her twin, Kevin, grunted in agreement. "They're taking their time, huh?" he asked irritably, flipping his dark brown bangs out of his darker eyes. He stood more than a head taller than his sister on the dock.

"They're probably busy, is all," Molly said.

"Too busy for their brother and sister?"

Molly had no response to that.

In recent years, Molly noticed Kevin's increasing irritability. Since their birthday, he'd only talked to her.

Suddenly, a high pitched, feminine voice called out to the two of them. Almost instantaneously, a young girl with bright pink pigtails woven with flowers and a pale yellow sundress stood before them. She was even shorter than Molly, the shortest Saunders family member, and her bright blue eyes were clear. "You're Molly and Kevin, right?" she panted.

Sensing Kevin's silence, Molly answered. "Yes, we're them. What's up?"

The girl grinned and squeezed Molly tightly, cutting off her air supply, before she gave Kevin the same treatment. The male twin growled, making her back off and turn back to Molly. "I'm Luna! Angie got held up in the mines, so she asked Owen to ask Julius to ask Candace to ask me to come get you."

"O…kay," Molly said, unsure of what any of that meant. "What about Kassey?"

"He's up at the church, praying with Perry. He does that _a lot,_ like, all the time. It's über weird."

Molly couldn't help but sweatdrop. _Über? _

Luna latched onto her arm and began to drag her up the dock. "Come on! I'll show you guys to the farm!"

* * *

_Molly's P.O.V._

Well, Luna sure was…a character. I began to simply tune her out as she chattered happily into my ear about how wonderful Castanet was and how amazing it'd been to have "Angie" and "Kase" on the island. Kevin trailed behind, smirking at me the whole way.

When we got to the farm…

It looked like a piece of shit.

The farmhouse had holes all in the walls and the roof, same with the barn and coop. One of the barn doors was missing, and the coop didn't have _any_ door. Some turnips and a few potatoes were all that grew in the sparse, dry field, not counting the cherry tree that stood at the very edge. It broke my heart to see such a place in a horrible state of disrepair.

"What the hell?" demanded Kevin, speaking for the first time since Luna appeared. "Why did they let it get like this?"

"That's what I wanna know!" I exclaimed.

Luna looked at the two of us, obviously flustered. "Well, they've been pretty busy—"

"It's been a year, and they only have a cow, a duck, and two chickens!" Kevin growled. Then he tensed, stood back, and a familiar look crossed his face. _Uh-oh._ "I'll just hafta talk to them when they get back." With that he strode towards the cow, leaving Luna speechless for, what I gathered to be in the short time I'd known her, the first time.

I quickly turned towards her. "I'm sorry about Kev. He's been really on edge for a couple years."

"It's okay," Luna reassured quickly. "Chase is like that, too. So was Gil before he went off to travel. Aaaaaaaaaaaany-hoo," she said, stretching the word out so long that Molly was tempted to cover her ears, "I'll leave you guys to settle in. Your stuff should already be here, right? Good. I'll see you guys later!" She gave me another hug and set off down the road back to Harmonica Town.

* * *

_Kevin P.O.V._

About half an hour after we got to the miserable hell-spawn our dear older siblings dared to call a farm, Kassey made an appearance.

My older brother was definitely a goody two-shoes. Even now, his short, light brown hair was combed neatly but for the outrageous cowlick he sported. His shirt and pants were spotless, meaning he'd either changed after he got done with work or he hadn't worked at all. Probably the latter. He grinned broadly at Molly, whose legs were dangling off the table on which she sat, and scooped her up in his arms. "How's my favorite little sister?" he laughed broadly as he spun her around. "Goddess above, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kassey," she said quietly. Her attitude always changed when she was around someone other than me—with me, she was more natural and playful, but around others, she became shy. The only other person she was open with was Mom, but she was back on the mainland.

Kassey then sat her back on the ground and turned to me, cooking dinner in the kitchen. "Hey, Kev!" he said loudly, coming over to clap my back soundly. His arm strength was pathetic. Yeah, he wasn't doing _shit_ to help Angela on the farm. Even hauling fodder and chicken feed could be a work out, and it was obvious he got none.

"Hello, Kassey," I said coolly. He just smiled obliviously at me.

_Dumbass._

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V._

When Angela burst into the small home, dinner was on the table and her three siblings were sitting around it. She squealed and embraced the younger twins, her face flushed and dirty from her work in the mines. Her light brown hair hung limply around her tired face. "It's great to see you guys!" she cooed. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Angela," said Molly, echoing her greeting to Kassey.

They sat down to eat the dinner Kevin made—Caesar salad, spaghetti, bread, herb fish, and chocolate cake for dessert. Jill often got sick, and since both Jack and the Witch Princess were lousy in the kitchen, he often had to provide nourishment to the Saunderses. Effectively, he was quite adept in the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, the four gave their thanks to the Goddess before they ate.

After dinner, Angela got into an animated (one way) discussion with Kassey and Kevin about the ores she found in the mines that day while Molly slipped over to the bookshelf. She and Chelsea were the only two Saunderses that liked to read, and, as such, were playfully called "The Bookworms" during childhood.

One book in particular stood out to Molly. It had worn forest-green binding differentiating from the white, gleaming spines of the farming manuals that she knew had never been opened. Some of the letters were missing, dubbing the title "_he _or_ _f t_e Be_ls." "Ange," she called over her shoulder, gently tugging the book out of its place on the shelf, "what's this book?"

Angela glanced at it and waved her hand dismissively. "That's 'The Story of the Bells.' It's an old legend around here. The Mayor gave us the book in hopes we could ring them, but we haven't found any yet."

Unperturbed, Molly said, "Can I read it?"

Another dismissive gesture. "Knock yourself out." She then went back to talking to the boys.

Molly wandered over to the couch and curled up on it, cracking the book open.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

_…The last Bell, colored violet, was placed in a high holy place by the Goddess, put under the watchful eye of Edge. This Bell lives on, not a physical element, but—_

"Molls, time for bed."

I jumped nearly a foot into the air at the sound of Angela's voice. The book fell on the floor and fell shut with a dull 'thud' as I looked up at my sister, already wearing her cow-patterned pajamas. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "I lost track of time."

"S'okay. Hurry up and come to bed, though." A long, loud yawn erupted from her mouth, and she covered it with her hand. "You've gotta get up early tomorrow."

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned on the cot Angela set up for me in the small back room of the house, listening to Kevin's snoring next to me, as I tried to drift off. I just couldn't stop thinking about that damn book! After about an hour of fruitless effort, I decided it was futile and slipped my bare legs out from under my covers and padded into the living room. I grabbed the book off the shelf, wrapped myself in the blanket on the back of the couch, and continued reading.

_The last Bell, colored violet, was placed in a high holy place by the Goddess, put under the watchful eye of Edge. This Bell lives on, not a physical element, but on the passion of those who visit the Goddess's gift to Edge to ease his loneliness. When the Bells ring out in unison, the power is incredible. If the Great Tree were to ever wilt, only the power of the Bells would save it._

_~End~_

All of a sudden, I heard a small, squeaky voice say, "Can you see me?"

I all but shrieked as I dropped the book. My head whipped around, and I saw a small man wearing what appeared to be an orange onesie and an orange sleep cap with a pom-pom on top over his bright green hair. His eyes, black irises and white pupils, grew wide, and he gave a small cheer. "You _can,_ can't you? Oh, _goodie_! No one else can!"

Finally, my voice came to me. "You're a Harvest Sprite," I whispered.

"I sure am," chirped the Sprite. "I'm Fin. The Goddess sent me to find someone pure of heart to save her." He did a weird flip thing in the air before he smiled broadly at me. "That's _youuu~_"

"Now, hold on a minute," I commanded, waving my hands frantically in front of me. "I-I can't save the Harvest Goddess! I _just_ got here a few hours ago!"

Fin, apparently, wasn't listening. "Kassey—that's his name, right?—he already helped Bo fix the bridge, so we can go visit her now! Let's go!" I had no choice in the matter—with surprising strength, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind him.

On our journey, we crossed a scarily rickety bridge over a very, _very_ deep gorge filled with ominous looking water. I gulped loudly.

Finally, we got to the mine district. When I craned my neck, I could barely see the tip of the mountain up in the clear night sky. I didn't have long to look before Fin impatiently tugged me along, down a barely visible path between the carpenter's and the general store. Several animals tried to bar our way, but Fin waved his hand and they fell asleep.

I felt a calm wash over me the farther along the path we got. It almost felt like I belonged here, but that couldn't be possible. If what Fin said was true, we were nearing a Goddess Spring. Only the Harvest Goddesses and Harvest Sprites could survive in the Springs. Still, when we reached the clearing, with cracked stones being the only bridge across the river, I knew I was in no harm.

Before us stood a tall, wilted tree. The leaves sat in a pitiful circle around the trunk, and I felt my heart cry out in pain. I knew that, when healthy, it had been beautiful. Even in its horrible state, an enormous power radiated from the majestic creature. Fin flew right to the cracked, desecrated bark, and called, "Goddess, Mother of Nature, I've brought our savior! Molly Saunders has a pure heart and will save Castanet!"

I gulped at his description of me. Was I really expected to do so much? I had no time to think about it, however, as a lovely green light shimmered in front of the tree. Suddenly, right in front of me, stood—no, hovered a few inches off the ground, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had long, sea-green hair, tied back in an elegant fashion, and her white robes were tinted slightly blue, tied with a gold, rope-like belt. Almost invisible wings shimmered behind her, and her blue eyes were kind as she set that gaze on me.

"Hello, Molly Saunders," said the Harvest Goddess.

**So, yeah, Luna's a valley girl. Kevin has issues. Kassey's a lazy ass. Angela works _her_ ass off. Lovely, huh?**

**Also, I'm operating on the idea that each region has their own Harvest Goddess, but there is only one true Harvest King.**

**Please review, it really does help. Also, I will take constructive criticism; if you see a grammar, spelling, or story-telling mistake, please tell me and I will fix it.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: A Chat with the Goddess

Chapter Two: A Chat with the Goddess

_Molly P.O.V._

Once again, my mouth failed me. I stood there for a good minute, gaping at her divine form, trying to think of something to say. The only thing I _could_ think, though, was _Oh my Goddess, I'm _meeting_ a Goddess!_

Fin flew into the Goddess's arms, snuggling into her bosom. She returned the embrace in a motherly fashion, and I knew she wouldn't judge me for anything—even my questionable sleep clothes: simply a long t-shirt that read "What football game? I came to see the band".

"Hello, G-Goddess," I stuttered. She turned her attention away from Fin and to me, smiling in that soft way of hers. "It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine," she returned, going as far as to bow to me. "You _are_ our only hope, after all."

I flushed brightly at that. "About that, Goddess, are you sure I'm the one? I-I mean, I'm not talented or smart or anything…"

I jumped when I felt a soft hand cup my chin. The Goddess's blue eyes stared right into my brown ones, with such deep pain and emotion that my heart clenched. "Molly," she said softly, "I am _not_ mistaken. Your heart is the cleanest I've seen for many years. Your heart has never hated, correct? It has only known love. Not many in this age can say that." I felt a chill as she pulled back. "I must warn you, though. You've read the legend, correct? You must ring all five bells to return my power, but we are limited with time. You must summon the Harvest King by next summer's end, or I will die. Do you understand?"

Almost trancelike, I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled at me again. "Good. You may return to your home now, dear. I apologize for Fin's hastiness."

I turned away, only to feel that soft grip surround my wrist. "Oh, I almost forgot." I looked at her just in time to see her pale pink lips touch my left hand. Before my eyes, a teal colored coil imprinted itself onto my left arm, and I could feel its coolness all the way up on my shoulder. "You now bear my mark. Magical beings and those pure of heart will be able to see it, and it will compel them to help you in any means necessary. Use it wisely. Good night, child."

My eyes closed.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

I gasped as my back hit the wooden floor, eyes shooting open. From above me, Kevin chuckled. "It's about _time_ you woke up, sis," he taunted, throwing the blanket he'd used to capsize me on my bed. "It's almost _eight!_ I can't believe Angela let you sleep in so late. Get dressed—you gotta do your chores, too." With that, he strode out the room.

I looked to my arm, and, sure enough, the mark was still there. _It wasn't a dream._ "Finn," I called softly. "Where are you?"

"Whaatimeisit?" said Finn's sleepy voice from my pillow. There was a small spot of drool on the soft fabric, making me shudder. I'd need to make sleeping arrangements for Finn. I dressed quickly, grabbed an apple from the kitchen, and went outside.

Angela was waiting in the fields, hands on her hips. "Well, good morning sleepy head," she teased. "I hope you can still take care of crops and the like. Kevin's taking over the animals, Kassey's fishing, and I'm mining—don't blame me if you don't like the situation. If you'd gotten up earlier, you would've gotten to pick your job. Get to it!" She clapped me soundly on the back as she passed me. "See you at dinner!"

I groaned. I _hated_ field work! "Stupid no-good alarm clock," I muttered. Sighing, I went to the well and picked up the tin watering can. Time for work.

* * *

_Angela P.O.V._

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, holding my breath so I wouldn't inhale the mine gas. _Man,_ it was getting hard to breathe down there! When a quick glance at my watch told me it was eleven-thirty, I decided to go down one more mine level before going to the Carpentry for lunch.

I hefted my hammer over my shoulder and slammed it down on a rock, revealing the stairs down. I smiled.

The floor below had…_nothing. _No ores, no stairs, just something that looked like an arch. It was dusty, but underneath the layer of grime it was a bright red color. There was an odd design etched into it. I pulled my camera out of the backpack and snapped a picture of it. "This will make a cool addition to the album," I mused.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

I dropped the few crops I managed to harvest in the shipping bin and arched my back to pop it. Goddess, why was it so _hot?_ It was unnatural for spring! Desperately, I cupped my hands and splashed my face with some water from the well.

A wet nose butted against my hip, and I turned to see the brown cow Angela named Cocoa mooning at me. I smiled and patted her head. Behind me, Kevin's stomach rumbled, and his low chuckle caused me to giggle as well. "Whataya say we go find that inn Angela was talking about last night and grab some lunch?" he asked, helping me up from my squatting position. "I'm starving!"

"Me too," I agreed. "Besides, it'll be a good excuse to explore!"

He grinned at me and said, "Let's get going, then! Race you to the bridge!"

So we ran. When we were kids, all of us cousins would meet up at Dad's field and have races at least once a week. We always said it was to build up our stamina, but really, it was for the adrenaline. It was the closest feeling to flying there was, I supposed.

As undisputed champion of the Saunders Family Races, I beat Kevin to the bridge, and we both paused, gasping for air. When we caught our breath, I grinned at him. "As always, Kevie, I _win._"

"Shut…the hell…up…" he gasped. I giggled at him and slapped his back.

"So, lunch is your treat, right?"

"I…hate you…"

* * *

_Wizard PO.V._

She'd arrived.

I saw her from my window. The girl had short, curly, almost copper colored hair and tan skin that was slightly flushed from what I assumed was exertion. She was accompanied by a young man that looked slightly like her—her brother, perhaps?—and whose face was significantly more red. Every once in a while he would hunch over, gasping and coughing, and the girl would laugh and poke fun at him. From my perch, I could barely see the teal mark on her bare arm.

This was definitely her. I wondered if Vivi knew about her yet.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

I was almost drooling as soon as we entered the inn.

Delicious scents bombarded me from the moment the door opened, causing my stomach to rumble loudly. A woman with short orange hair looked up at us with startling violet eyes, smiling. "Welcome!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Hello," I said, bowing slightly. "I'm Molly and this is my twin brother, Kevin. We're Angela and Kassey's younger siblings. We just got here yesterday, and we're on our lunch break, so we decided to see if this place was as good as Angie said." Behind me, Kevin grunted.

The woman continued smiling. "Oh, Maya told me you were coming. Take a seat, please. Maya!" she called, turning to a door just behind the counter. "Angela's brother and sister are here!"

A girl with…eight orange pigtails erupted from said door, blue eyes shining brightly. "Welcome!" she all but shouted, grinning happily. "Sit, sit! Whataya wanna eat?"

"Uh," I stuttered, "do you have any salads or anything? We don't eat any—"

"Meat, I know. Angie told us that all of you were vegetarians. I'm Maya, if you couldn't tell~" She held her hand out enthusiastically for me to shake.

I took it, shaking slightly before retracting. "I'm Molly, and Mr. Strong-and-Silent over here is my twin brother, Kevin. I think we'll just order a couple of salads, an apple juice, and an orange juice, please."

"Yep-a-doodle! I'll have it out in two shakes!" She ran to the kitchen, order in hand, and reappeared just a few moments later with a precariously balanced tray on her left hand. "Heres you go! Enjoy!" She then skipped off, leaving Kevin and I to our meal.

"Mmm!" I praise, frantically pointing at the salad with my pork. "Mhmm!" Kevin chuckled. When I finally swallowed, I smiled largely. "This is amazing!"

"Thank you!" came an old woman's voice from the kitchen.

When we finished our salads, we decided to pay and head home.

* * *

_Kevin P.O.V._

At dinner that night, things kinda went to Hell.

As soon as we got home from the inn, Molly shut herself in her room and didn't make an appearance until dinner. I heard her muttering softly to someone, but I couldn't hear anyone else, so I shrugged it off. She would talk to herself all the time at home.

At dinner, Angela started telling us about this thing she saw in the mines. She said it looked like an archway, but a hook hung from the top inside of it. Molly promptly starting choking on her food and demanded to see the picture. When she did, her eyes grew wide. She muttered something under her breath and excused herself from the table, flying out the door and into the evening air.

_So weird, _ I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 3: The Witch's House

**Chapter Three: The Witch's House**

_Molly P.O.V._

I stumbled back into the house a few hours later, covered in mine dust and dizzy like all Hell. Finn, floating next to my head, chattered in my ear about how even if we'd found the Bell that night, we wouldn't be able to ring it until the sun came up, and that would be way to inconvenient. I was grateful for his comfort.

Everyone else was asleep—no wonder, the clock read ten at night. Quiet as a mouse, I slipped into the shower and washed all the grime off of my tired body. I then wrapped myself in my purple bathrobe and slinked into my room, changed into pajamas, and laid down on my bed. Just as I was about to drift off, I heard Finn's voice: "Molly?"

"Yeah?" I muttered sleepily.

"Can we cuddle?" he asked timidly. I raised my head to see him fidgeting nervously. "See, the Goddess used to cuddle me at night because she was lonely, and now I can't fall asleep without it—that's why I slept in so late today."

I stifled a coo at how adorable he was and opened my arms to him. "Oh, come here, you!" I called softly,

He happily flew into my arms and nuzzled his head against my chest. We both lied down and I pulled the blanket over us, and before long we were both contently asleep.

* * *

_Kevin P.O.V._

After Molly ran out of the house that night, I lied in bed and waited for her. A few hours passed before the front door creaked open and closed and I heard the shower turn on. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Her cot creaked as she climbed into bed and got under the covers. After a moment, she sat up and quietly called, "Come here, you!" Then she giggled and fell back down again, and was snoring within minutes.

_Oh, no,_ I thought to myself. _She's hearing voices again._

When we were kids, Molly would often sit by herself and talk to her "imaginary friends." "Your grandfather did that, too," Dad told me one day when I told him about it. "He said the Harvest Sprites visited him. Your grandmother and I never believed him, but your aunts did."

Ever since, I'd been borderline obsessively protective of her, especially when travelers came to the Valley—they always gave her odd looks when they saw her conversing with things that weren't there. I followed her everywhere, trying to deflect those gawking stares from tourists and the like.

It'd been me who suggested we move here to Molly. Even though I wasn't on speaking terms with Angela and Kassey, they knew about her and I knew no one else did. That was all I needed. Molly had had enough of the weird looks. I thought she was getting better so she could get a new start. But what good would that do if she was hearing them again?

On that happy thought, I fell into the most fitful sleep I'd ever had.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

After a very tedious adventure into the mine and a few weeks toiling in the fields to get Ruth's crops, I was finally ready to find the third Bell. Summer was fast approaching as I put my watering can away and gathered Finn from the house to go to the Flute Fields. "It's so _hot!_" Finn whined on my shoulder, fanning himself with one of his tiny hands.

"_You_ were in the nice air conditioned house until a few minutes ago—don't you dare complain to me."

"Sprites aren't meant to do manual labor!"

"Tell that to my—"

"Molly?"

My head snapped up to see a very confused looking young man with purple hair and flamboyant clothes. "Uh, hi, Julius!" I stuttered nervously. "Uh, why're you here?"

He stepped closer, allowing me to smell his fruity perfume. "Mira gave me the day off today. Were you talking to yourself?"

"No, of course not! Maybe you should go see Jin, 'cause you're hearing things!" I was sweating profusely, and not just from the heat now.

His smirk grew and he began to circle me like a predator circles its prey. "Why are you so nervous, love? Have something to hide?"

_What a freakin' creep!_ I was backed against a wall now. Julius was very persistent, and one of his favorite pastimes was teasing me. Those two things were not a good combination when I was so busy.

My escape came when Anissa, having recently returned to the island, walked past the farm. She made daily visits to Dr. Jin in town and, as such, had to walk past the house twice a day. "Anissa!" I called, jogging over to her and linking our arms. She looked mildly surprised but said nothing as I continued, "I was waiting for you! How's the doctor?" I then turned to Julius and shouted, "Sorry, Jin! We'll pick up the conversation later, 'kay?"

Anissa went along with my act the entire walk to Flute Fields, helping me carry on a pleasant stream of conversation in case Julius followed us. When we got to her house, she turned to me as if nothing was wrong. "It was good to see you, Molly. Would you like to have some of Mom's pie? It's an old family recipe, very delicious." Her smile was sweet and caring, with a hint of amusement glinting in her dark eyes. I knew immediately that, even though I didn't know her very well, I'd found a good friend.

"I will _definitely_ take you up on that offer later," I said. "I gotta go see Cain right now, though. Thanks for helping me escape from Julius."

"It was nothing," she said.

I thanked her once again and ran back up the hill to the fork in the dirt road, turning right and heading towards Horn Ranch. Finn had told me that the Green Bell should be located in the windmill, and I, being the polite person I was, decided to ask for Cain's permission before I went snooping around on his property.

I never made it to the ranch, however, because I heard Cain's loud, booming voice yelling at a frightful volume from the forest entrance.

I'd never gone into the forest because there was a locked door in the way, but I knew where it was. I entered the first little area to find Cain shaking the wooden door violently, yelling quite a few choice words, a few of them very colorful. "You're lucky Hanna isn't here to hear that," I teased, coming up behind him. "What's got you so riled up?"

He turned to me, gave me a wry smile, and said, "It's that damn witch in there! She stole the Green Bell from our windmill, I know it!"

I gave a small start. "The Green Bell?"

"Yep. I'm gonna get her one of these days!" He groaned and looked at the ground angrily. "I don't got the key to the forest, though, so I can't go in."

"Do you know who has it?" I asked, trying to sound merely curious. "I can go talk to 'em if you're too busy to."

The smile got bigger. "Really? That'd really help! Last I heard, Dale had it."

I nodded happily. "Thanks, Cain! I'll tell you when I get the key!"

* * *

_Angela P.O.V._

"Dale," I said as I sat down in my usual seat that day, opening my lunch box slowly. "Did you or Bo have anything to do with the Bell down in the mines?"

The blue-haired carpenter looked confused. "Me 'n Bo don' go down in th' mines very of'en," he informed me. "Are ye tellin' me that th' Red Bell's back on its frame?"

I nodded.

He began to stroke Boss's white fur as he sank into his seat across from mine. "Well, that explains why all th' fires are back. Th' other nigh' at th' bar, Craig said th' Yellow Bell's back, too. Jus' happened one day af'er Ruth let yer sister into th' pasture next to the farm."

As if on cue, Molly burst into the carpenters', breathing heavily as if she'd run the entire way. "Dale, do you have the key to the forest?" she demanded.

My eyes widened. "Molls, what do you want the forest key for?" I asked. Dale and I both stood, though we went in different directions—me to Molly, and Dale to the counter.

"Craig…wants…me to…find…the Witch…" she panted. Her ear kept twitching, as if someone was breathing in it. "He…thinks…she stole…the Green Bell…"

Dale laughed heartily. "Craig still believes tha' ol' tale? Ever'one knows tha' th' Fugue Witch is nothin' but an ol' wives' tale!" He waved the key in front of our faces anyway. "Well, no matter. We're runnin' outa wood anyway. An'…" he looked down at his feet as if ashamed. "My son, Luke, 's still in there. He's been lost fer a few seasons…"

Molly snatched the key readily, glowing as if something great had just happened. "Thanks a bunch, Dale! See you at home, Ange!" With that she zoomed out of the building, leaving Dale and I to watch her retreating form while the door swung closed.

"Yer sister's a piece o' work, huh?" Dale mused. I found myself nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

After reporting in to Cain, I unlocked the forest door. It creaked open slowly, and I made a mental note to oil it later. I had a feeling I'd be coming back here a lot.

The forest wasn't eerie or spooky or anything like that, for which I was grateful. There was, however, an overabundance of mushrooms. I picked up all I could, happy for any extra revenue we could get. There was one, though, that I wouldn't be selling: it was blue with pink spots and seemed to sparkle. I pocketed it.

After a bit of wandering, I came across a young man swinging an axe. He must've been Dale's son, with his long, dark blue hair half-concealed by his flaming bandana and his small but well-toned muscles that were revealed by his sleeveless shirt. A large pile of logs rested on one side of the clearing he was in.

"Uh, are you Luke?" I asked timidly, approaching the boy. He immediately stopped swinging the axe and spun to face me, grinning.

"Yep! Since you're in here, I assume I can leave now?" When I nodded, he gave a loud whoop and did a fist pump with the hand that wasn't holding his axe. "Sweet! You have _no_ idea how tired I am of eating nothing but mushrooms every day!" He wrapped me in an unexpected hug. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"Uh, I'm Molly," I said. "My brothers and sister and I own a farm near here."

"Sweet!" Luke once again said. "I'll come see ya tomorrow then! Bye, Molls!" Then he raced off. I shook my head wonderingly, thinking about how odd the inhabitants of Castanet were. _Oh well, _I thought, turning towards the next opening in the trees. _I've got a witch to see._

The Witch's house was surprisingly easy to find. It was oddly shaped and painted a bright, pastel pink with a pointed, purple roof. I cautiously approached it, trying not to sink into the swamp that surrounded it. On my shoulder, Finn shook.

The door creaked open, much like the forest door, and I wondered if all the mystical, mysterious doors in Castanet were poorly oiled. My second thought was that it was oddly quiet.

Suddenly, a loud croak sounded behind us as I inspected some of the grotesque pictures on the wall—they looked childish at first, but on further inspection they contained descriptions of various rituals and sacrifices, but in the place of humans were teddy bears—causing me to spin on my heel. On the Witch's bed stood a bright pink frog with a witch's hat. It gave another long, low croak, making Finn shriek in terror. I ran from the house and didn't stop until I was safely back in the forest.

Damn frog.

Panting, Finn said, "Well…that's a…no…on the Witch. We should…go see…the Wizard…in Harmonica Town. Maybe he…knows what…happened."

I nodded.

**SORRY! I wish I had a good reason for not updating but...I don't!**

**Anyway, yeah, I skipped the first two bells. They weren't important to my plot at all, so sorry to those who like those two.**

**Also, REVELATIONS! Is Molly really schizo? What do you think?**

**Again, I'm really sorry for not updating. I hope you all forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 4: Eyes Like Stars

**Chapter Four: Eyes Like Stars**

_Molly P.O.V._

The Wizard's house was just…there, in the middle of Harmonica Town. There was nothing extraordinary about it but for the giant dome that made of the roof of it. It was painted white, and there was a sign out front that read "Fortune Teller."

"Is that what he calls himself?" I asked Finn as I read it. Fortunes were ten gold apiece, but his services were temporarily unavailable. "A fortune teller?"

"A few decades ago he tried to tell everyone he was really a wizard, but they didn't believe him. He just thought it would be easier to call himself the Fortune Teller and leave it at that," said Finn absentmindedly.

"Decades?! How old is he?"

After a moment, Finn said, "About the Goddess's age, I think."

I groaned. "Lovely. Another centuries-old magic person." Despite my complaints, I raised my hand to rap on the door. "Mr. Wizard? May I come in?"

No response.

I knocked louder. "Mr. Wizard?" I called, a little louder. Again, there was no response.

Finn looked troubled. "M-Maybe you should just go in," he suggested.

Hesitantly, I reached for the doorknob.

* * *

_Kevin P.O.V._

After I was finished tending to the animals, I decided to take a walk through town. For that first Spring, I kept to myself on the farm mostly, listening to music on my iPod while I dozed in the barn. I helped Aunt Jill with the animals at home mostly growing up, so the rancid smell of cow manure didn't really bother me much.

The sun was just beginning to set as I was strolling through town. I thought back to that first day. The town seemed much livelier compared to then, I thought. People were happier. I wondered why.

Because of the small size of the town, it was unavoidable that I walk past Sonata Tailoring, a building I'd never been in. I hadn't much interest in clothes, anyway, because even if I had something nice I'd never wear it. I craned my neck slightly and caught a glimpse of Molly.

She was standing at the door of the big white house near the church. She knocked on the door a few times and, after a moment of what seemed to be deliberation, she simply opened the door and slipped in. I fought the urge to go after her.

_She can handle herself_, I said.

I spun on my heel and walked back to the farm.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

The Wizard's house was eerily silent as I carefully stepped through the door. It was dim because only a few candles were lit, and the man was nowhere in sight.

I decided to simply wait for him. _In the meantime,_ I thought, _I'll take a look around._

The house seemed to boast only one room. In the center of the room stood a small table and two chairs on opposite sides of each other. The table had a purple mat with a circular depression in the middle, as if something that ought to have been there was missing. There were several bookcases along the far wall, and all of the titles were written in some odd language. All of the shelves were filled, plus the books that were littered about the rest of the house. A particularly big pile was seated right next to the bed that rested against the left wall. The comforter was a deep shade of purple and was all rumpled, as if someone had just been asleep in it. A pat reassured my guess when I felt a slight heat. What seemed to be a dresser stood at the footrest of the bed, and one of the drawers was open, revealing many purple cloaks. _Guess he likes purple, then._

I wandered over to the right side of the house, which boasted a simple kitchen and a set of spiral stairs. When I looked to the wall they rested against, I saw that it was a large curve. I wondered how I missed it. Hesitantly I began to climb, feeling each step creak under my feet. Silence felt sacred in this house, somehow, and each little noise seemed ten times louder than it would in a regular one.

When I reached the top, I was simply rendered speechless.

It was a platform of sorts, with a railing around the rounded edges. Another small bookshelf graced the wall, but the biggest thing was the giant telescope on the middle of the platform.

Well, that, and the man looking through it.

He had to be the Wizard, I decided. He had silver hair, and one side was shorter than the other, the left side being tied in a braid. From what I could see of his back, he had extremely tanned skin, and I wondered if that was his natural color or not. What I could see of his pants under his rich purple cloak were startlingly white, and his boots were black.

My mouth suddenly felt like it was full of cotton. "Uh, are you the Wizard?" I all but whispered, not wanting to break the spell the silence cast on this house.

The man righted himself and turned to me, further stealing my breath.

His left eye was a beautiful forest green color, the right a stunning amber. A white tattoo was placed under the amber, one thick line and three triangles pointing down under it. "Hello," he said in a soft, deep, musky voice.

My tongue promptly decided to stop working. When I regained control of my mind, I said, "My name is Molly—"

"I know," he said, moving closer to me. He took my left arm in one of his warm hand and pointed to the Goddess's mark. "I have…been…waiting for you."

_Good Goddess, his _voice! "Well, u-um, we tried to see the Witch, but…"

"Frog?"

I nodded.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I…told her…not to…use that spell. She…never listens."

"Pardon?"

He looked at me, startled. "Oh. She was…using…a volatile…spell…to try to…resurrect…the Goddess Tree. I…warned her…it could…backfire…but…she is…quite stubborn. She is not…fond…of the King."

Did _not_ know that. "Uh, I _really_ need her to not be a frog. See, I need to—"

"Ring…the Bells. I…know."

"Can you help me, then?"

"Yes. If…you can…bring me…the ingredients…for the potion…I can…turn her back…to her…real form. However…there is…a problem."

_Of course there is._ "What is it?"

"One…of the…ingredients…is…a hibiscus flower…which only grows…on Toucan Island. The ferry is…closed down…because of the…rough waters."

I groaned and threw my head back. "I'm guessing there's a Bell for that."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I wondered how he looked when he really smiled, and then decided my poor heart wouldn't be able to handle it. "The…Blue Bell…is in the…Watery Cave."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, just like he did earlier. "What are the other ingredients?"

"Good Cornmeal…and…Perfect Butter."

I turned to look at Finn. "You got that?"

He saluted.

I turned back to the Wizard and gave him a slight bow, which he returned. "Thank you, Wizard. And…sorry for, y'know, barging into your house without permission. I should be getting home soon."

He nodded. "Very well. I will…see…you soon."

I waved slightly as I descended the stairs and left his house, keeping a lingering sense of the quiet magic with me as I made my way back to the farm.

* * *

_Wizard P.O.V._

I watched Molly's retreating form as she raced down the streets of Harmonica Town, talking animatedly to the Harvest Sprite she called Finn.

The girl was just as Cephia had described her. She had some magic in her—that I could sense. It felt a lot like my Master's third student, a woman named Aradia. She and Vivi never got along all that well. She looked a bit like her, too.

Especially those eyes.

While I never harbored romantic feelings of any kind for Aradia, I'd had to admit how beautiful she was. They reminded me of the stars.

_Eyes like stars, _I mused, trying to remember the old saying Master used to have. _I'll have to remember the rest of it._

* * *

_Angela P.O.V._

Molly got home later than I did, when it was already dark. Her face was completely flushed and her breathing was rapid, though that wasn't strange. She ran a lot.

We sat down to dinner, ate, and got ready for bed. When I was leaving the bathroom and Molly was entering, I grabbed her shoulder. "What was that at lunch?" I demanded.

She started, as if snapped out of a daydream. "I already told you, right? Cain wanted me to find the Witch."

"Why you?"

She shrugged off-handedly. "I was there, I guess. Can I go pee now?"

I released my hold on her sheepishly. "Sorry."

Just as I was about to turn away, I heard her voice. "Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love before?"

I was puzzled, but shook my head. "No, why?"

"No reason." Then the door swung closed.

**Mollykins is in _lurve._ Fun-fun-fun!**

**Wizzy is so much fun to write, and for no reason at all! Also, there's a reason you haven't been seeing much of Kassey around lately.**

**Also, I just put up a poll regarding the next generation of these fics. Please go vote.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Family Matters

**Chapter Five: Family Matters**

_Kevin P.O.V._

Breakfast the next morning was rather normal, by most standards. We ate and talked and planned our activities for the day. Nothing strange would have happened if Angela hadn't said something.

"Molls, what was that about being in love last night?"

Molly's face turned as red as a tomato while Kassey and I both choked on our drinks. "I-it was nothing, Ange!" Molly insisted, "I was just curious!"

Angela gave her one of her infamous smirks. "Oh, _really?_"

"Yes, really! Look, I have something important to do after work, so I need to get started—"

Before Molly could finish her sentence while she stood up, a flurry of knocks came at our front door. "Yo, Molls! Open up!"

At the sound of a very male voice, I was up and out of my seat in a millisecond to answer the door. Standing on the rock that stood as a doormat was a young man about our age with long blue hair and golden eyes. He stepped in without hesitation and swept Molly up into a hug. "Who're you?" I demanded, grabbing the scruff of his vest. Still seated, Kassey nodded in agreement.

He spun around and grinned at all of us, keeping a strong grip on Molly's shoulders. "My name's Luke! I'm Dale's son! Molls saved me from the forest yesterday, so I came to thank her again!"

Molly was _extremely_ flustered as she said, "It was nothing, Luke! I needed to do something in the forest anyway!"

Luke's loud laugh drowned out her quiet voice. "Nope! I'm taking you out to lunch today, no excuses! Gotta go now! Meet me at the Inn at noon, Molls!" With that he zoomed out the door, leaving the four of us silent.

"So," said Angela after a tense moment. "That's him?"

"No! That is definitely _not_ him!" Molly denied vehemently.

"HA! So there _is_ somebody!"

"Who is it, Molls?" asked Kassey.

"_No one,_ geeze! I gotta get to work." With that she stormed out of the house.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V._

It took for-freaking-ever, but I finally got the key to the Watery Cave. I honestly couldn't believe my luck when the Bell was actually on the Frame. "That's new," I deadpanned to Finn.

Finn nodded in agreement. He flew up to the Bell and tapped on it. "Ben!" he called.

Almost immediately, as usual, the Harvest Sprite materialized in front of us. He looked identical to the last two, but he wore blue. "Hi, Finn."

"We need you to ring the Bell," I said. I was in _no_ mood to mess around with anybody right now, _especially_ a Harvest Sprite.

Ben looked at me, surprised. "Are you Molly Saunders? Oh, I've heard about you! It's great to—"

"Can you ring the Bell or not?"

Ben looked a little hurt, but turned to comply. His hands rose in a now-familiar position…and he stopped. He tried again, but to no avail. He turned back and smiled sheepishly at us.

"I, uh, forgot the melody."

I facepalmed. _Of course._

* * *

_Wizard P.O.V_

I watched in amusement as Molly paced about my floor angrily, venting. "How can someone _forget_ the melody of their own Bell?"

"It has…been…several hundred years…since the Bells…have been rung," I informed her from my chair. When she burst into my home I'd been reading one of my astronomy books.

"So? Alan and Collin didn't forget!"

"Ben is not as…responsible…as the other Sprites. However…the Town itself…can be used…to recreate…the melody. I do not…remember…the process exactly…but there is a…diagram…in the lighthouse."

Her head snapped around to look at me, eyes blazing. "Really? That's great, Wizard! Oh, shit!" My eyebrow lifted at her profanity. "What time is it? I forgot my watch this morning!"

"It is…eleven forty-seven."

She swore again and moved towards the door. "I gotta go, Wizard. Thanks for the tip!" She blew me a kiss just before the door swung closed, making me flush slightly. She was an odd girl, that Molly.

* * *

_Molly P.O.V_

Lunch was unremarkable, and the only thing I could think about was getting to the lighthouse. I felt really bad for Luke—after all, he paid for everything—but I couldn't get my mind off it. Well, the lighthouse, and the man that gave me the tip…oh, that voice…those long arms…

_No, bad Molly! Get you mind out of the gutter!_

I walked with Luke until the end of the street before I bid goodbye to him and raced to the lighthouse. I'd never been in it, and the rickety bridge leading to it made me very nervous, but Finn assured me it was perfectly safe.

When I got into the lighthouse, I immediately saw the "diagram" the Wizard had mentioned.

It was a kid's picture.

I groaned and smacked my head into the wall. "This is such a shitty day."

"You said a bad word!"

I gasped and spun around to see Paolo, one of the three children on Castanet. "Uh, hi, Paolo!" I said. "I know I said a bad word, but I'm really upset. Can you not tell Pascal? It'll be our secret."

"Cool! I like secrets!" He nodded eagerly. "I won't tell!"

"Thank you."

"Why are you here, Miss Molly?" he asked innocently. "I've never seen you in here before."

"I, uh, wanted to look at this!" I said, pointing at the diagram. "But it's not finished, huh?"

"What?" He took a closer look and laughed loudly. "Oh, Phoebe forgot to finish it! I'll do it real quick." He grabbed a continently-placed red crayon and finished drawing it. "There ya go. If you ever wanna do it, just come see me, okay?" With that he skipped out of the lighthouse.

"Finn, memorize this," I said.

"Roger, Molly!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. "We're finally getting somewhere."

* * *

_Molly P.O.V_

I thought things were starting to look up. But I was wrong.

At dinner that night, we got the phone call. Angela leapt up to answer it. "Hey, Markie! What's up?"

Mark was one of our cousins. I wondered why he'd be calling us.

Suddenly Angela's face went white and she had to grip the edge of the table to remain upright. "No," she whispered.

Kassey ran to her. "Angie, what's wrong?"

Angela looked up at him, face horrified. "Chelsea…is missing."

**Of course, we all know what's happening to Chelsea, but it wouldn't be nearly as fun to write if the other family members weren't flipping out! Also, the Wizard will have a much bigger part in the overall plotline than in the actual game, as this chapter has shown.**

**On another note: I am thinking about making lemons for this! I'm not very experienced with lemons, though, so they might not be too good. I'll put up another poll (polls galore!) asking whether I should include them in the actual stories or make another story altogether.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Of Comfort and Big Brothers

**Chapter Six: Of Comfort and Older Brothers**

_Molly P.O.V_

The most accurate way to explain how I lived the next few days could be summed up in one word: denial.

Chelsea and I had always been close growing up. I was the first one she confided to about wanting to go to college, and she was the person to whom I recounted my early encounters with Harvest Sprites. We were each other's secret keepers, practically sisters.

Instead of wallowing in my misery, I threw myself into the quest, and within a week I had rung the Blue Bell and had all the ingredients for the Wizard's spell. I was feeling rather proud of myself that day as I stepped into the Wizard's house, toting the cornmeal, butter, and hibiscus flower—so proud, in fact, that I didn't notice how tired I was until I woke up a few hours later.

When I did awaken, I found myself wrapped in the Wizard's rich purple blanket. It was almost unbearably soft and I had to suppress my urge to bury my face in it and inhale the smell of coffee grinds. Instead, I forced myself into a sitting position and called in a small voice, "Wizard?"

"You have been…overworking…yourself," he said in a stern voice, appearing behind me like magic. He held out a small coffee mug to me, which I gratefully accepted. Herb tea, to help my fatigue. How thoughtful of him. The bed springs whined as he sat down and continued speaking. "Molly…you are Castanet's…only hope. You cannot…wear yourself…out like this."

I hung my head, feeling every bit like a puppy that had piddled on the floor. "Sorry, Wizard."

He sighed, "I know…you are enthusiastic…about the Bells, but…you cannot…waste all of your…energy…on this. It is not…good for…your body."

At the word "body" I felt my face flush. _Bad Molly! Goddess, you're such a horn dog!_ "I didn't overwork myself because of _that,_" I said.

"Then…why?"

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "One of my cousins, Chelsea, went missing the other day. She was visiting my other cousin, Mark, on his farm in the Sunshine Islands chain, and she got trapped in the jungle. They won't be able to get to her until they can raise the money for another bridge to be built. There've been rumors about a wild man in the jungle, so we're all really worried…I was trying not to think about it."

The look on his face, had the situation been different, would've been priceless. His mouth was half open and his eyes were wide. After a silent moment, he said, "I am…sorry."

"It's not your fault," I immediately said, though tears were beginning to well up in my eyes.

A deep chuckle escaped his throat before he saw my wet eyes. In an adorably awkward manner, his left arm lifted slightly in invitation. I didn't hesitate to burrow myself into his warm embrace as if it were the most natural thing in the world and began sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

_Kassey P.O.V_

My head was bowed at the Goddess's altar as I fervently prayed, just as I had been for the last week. "Oh, Goddess, please keep Chelsea safe in that jungle. May her asthma not act up too badly and may she not deviate from her path. Amen."

"Kassey, may I have a word with you?"

I turned my head to see Perry, the priest, behind me. His dark blue hair was short and neat, and his robes looked slightly out of place on such a young person. "Hello, Perry," I said.

He gave me a polite bow as I stood up. Perry and I had become good friends over the course of my year here because of my often trips to the church, but he still insisted on being formal with me while I prayed. "It's about your sister, Molly."

"What about her?" I asked.

"I was just speaking to Dr. Jin and Irene, and they were saying that they saw her go into the Fortune Teller's house. The thing is, he came to the clinic a few minutes later and he bought some herb tea. They say his face was really flushed and he seemed upset. That was a few hours ago, and she hasn't come back out yet. I just thought you should know."

Before he finished speaking I was up and out of the church, marching towards the Fortune Teller's house. I threw the door open without preamble.

Molly and a man I assumed was the Fortune Teller were sitting on his bed, wrapped in an embrace. Her shoulders were trembling as she sobbed into his shoulder. I felt my temper soar as I walked in. "Get off my sister!" I hollered, rushing towards the bed.

Molly jerked out of the Fortune Teller's arms. "K-Kassey! W-we weren't doing anything!"

"Oh, I'm sure," I said, grabbing her arm. "We're going home, Molly."

She continued protesting, and I heard a shatter as the coffee mug I wasn't aware she'd been holding fell to the floor. She uttered a curse and dropped to the ground, collecting the ceramic pieces. "Look what you did, Kassey! Oh, Wizard, I'm _so_ sorry! I'll buy you a new mug, I _swear._"

My eyes grew wide as I watched the silver-haired man crouch next to her and grasp her trembling hand. _Why was she still trembling?_ "It is…okay, Molly. It was…old…anyway."

She refused to stand, though, and the man sighed as he helped her recover all of the shards of the mug. "I will…clean it up…myself. You…can go home…now. Make sure…you rest well…tonight. I…worry about you."

She nodded and smiled at him. "I'll come see you tomorrow, Wizard."

"I will…see you then."

As soon as we stepped outside, Molly slapped me over the head. It was almost comical because of her need to jump to do so, but I didn't laugh. "What the Hell was that, Kassey? That was _completely _out of line!" And the entire way home, she yelled at me.

* * *

_Wizard P.O.V_

An hour after Molly and her older brother left, a knock came on my door. From its aura, I could tell two things: It was a female, and it was a Saunders. When I opened the door, my suspicions were confirmed—it was Angela, Molly's older sister and Kassey's twin. "Hello, Angela," I said, stepping aside and letting her in.

She smirked at me in a knowing fashion and walked right in. "Hello, Fortune Teller. This is the first time we've met, right?"

"It is…indeed. Molly has…spoken…extensively about you."

Her brow lifted. "So she _has_ been coming over here. Kassey kinda grounded her when they got home, but she's planning an escape tonight to sneak out to see you." I could not tell if she was joking, but I did not think she was.

"I did…not know…he was that…upset."

A laugh that reminded me of Molly's escaped Angela's lips. "He was _more_ than upset, but you shoulda seen _Kevin!_ Man, he was breathing _fire!_ It was the funniest thing!"

I lifted my own brow, my arms crossed. "I assume…there is a…reason…behind this visit?"

"Subtle, aren't ya? Anyway, _yes,_ there is a reason." She pulled a picture out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was a picture of two young girls—one with short, copper, curly hair and red-brown eyes and a girl with long, straight, light brown hair with bright blue eyes. They were both wearing striped tank tops and denim shorts, and the first girl had her arm wrapped around the second girl's waist. They were seated under a peach tree, and the first one's free hand held one. The second girl was holding a black cat in her arms. "That's Molly and Chelsea when we were kids. They were always the closest out of all of us, and I assume you know how torn up she was by it."

I nodded. "Yes. She was…over here earlier."

She pressed the picture into my hand. "I want _you_ to have this, Fortune Teller. It's obvious how much you like her, and I can't stand to look at Chelsea anymore. It just hurts too much." With that she turned on her heel. Before she left my home, she turned back to me and said, "Don't break Molls's heart, 'kay?" And then she was gone.

**I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. It was mostly filler, but...I dunno. I like the relationship boosts and I liked fleshing out Kassey's character. I don't know where the part with Angela and the Wizard came from.**

**Also, my lemon poll came back: THEY'RE IN! The lemon for this story will be much later on, though, so don't get your hopes up too soon.**

**Please review.**


End file.
